


All In With You

by webothdie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, GNT, Happy Ending, M/M, WAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webothdie/pseuds/webothdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy was silent. He didn’t dodge Adam’s eyes this time. Staring right back at the gaze, his eyes turned soft.</p><p>“I don’t know. Honestly, like... I really don’t fucking know. We have everything to lose, Adam. Every fucking good thing.” He paused, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Do you want that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In With You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the characters mentioned. This is purely for your entertainment. Borrowed names, that's all. 
> 
> and this is my first fanfic ever! :) Pleave leave a comment so I can improve on it. And English isn't my mother tongue, so please bear with those errors

**_23th October 2013_ **

 

“So where are we?” After staring at Tommy for a whole good five minutes while Tommy pretended he didn’t see him, Adam finally popped the question.

 

“Erm... the living room of your new ass apartment.” Tommy was trying to play nonchalant, his eyes dodging Adam’s intense glare. 

 

Adam heaved a sigh, staring at his already warm whisky in his hands. His heart ached, knuckles turning white as he clenched the cup too hard. 

 

Tommy looked like a bambi who got caught. He knew better what Adam meant. But somehow, he didn’t want to address this issue. There was an impulse to run out of the door and never come back again. But right now, this was what he wanted, fucking yearned for more than 2 years

 

“ You know that I love you right?” Tommy whispered, sounded beyond tired.

“ That’s not enough, Tommy. You always love me, and I always love you too... and for a much longer period of time than you do... ”Adam’s looking desperate now, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

Tommy’s vision become blurry, he thought of all the desperate moments they had in all those 3 years. How it almost broke them apart the first time they broke up. Right after GNT, when they finally moved in together after the crazy tour has wound down. 

 

=================================================

**_2010 - 2011_ **

 

Living together isn’t as easy as living on the road, Tommy wasn’t ‘gay’ enough, and Adam was too demanding. Tommy was over-sensitive about everything, but Adam didn’t provide Tommy with the security he needed. They loved each other back then, but somehow, they couldn’t live together, couldn’t exist as a couple. When they were on the bus, they were fun and easy, sort of friends with benefits, except the bond they shared was way more than just being friends. 

 

So when the tour finally came to an end, it took Adam a trip to Paris with another man to realize who he truly loved. When he finally shared the stage with Tommy again, he realized probably he could never let tommy go... So right after the tour had ended, he asked Tommy to live with him, be his room mate, and probably they could try to be together. 

 

“No pressure.” Adam said to him, trying to make everything light. And Tommy needed somewhere to stay, but he wasn’t so sure about the idea of be Adam’s boyfriend back then. It was a brand new world to him, to be with another man and he didn’t know if he was ready.

 

The first week of living together was pure joy. They finally had a bed to sleep on after being living on the bus for more than six months. It felt nice and easy and comfy and all those other domestic feelings. Adam is such a wonderful boyfriend material, he cooked almost everyday and he even learnt how to cook Tommy’s favorite Mexican food. 

 

“You are trying to make me fat. So I could never leave you cos no one else would want me.” Tommy said, pouting, with a mouthful of tacos.

 

“Awwww. My very own fat chubby Tommy Joe. I love that idea.” Adam leaned down to kiss those pretty lips. 

 

When they were not cooking or eating or watching movies or sitcoms, they were fucking each other like bunnies. Everywhere in Adam’s new kick ass apartment, in all sorts of crazy positions... Tommy was actually worried about the side effects of fucking too much. 

 

“What if you really fucked my brain out, then I end up really become a blonde bimbo?” Tommy asked, all serious.

 

Adam was still in his afterglow, he merely had a chance to answer it before falling into deadly coma as a result of over-exhaustion.

 

But the next day, they fucked each others’ brains out again.

 

Although as nice as domestic life might sound, Adam still needed somewhere to burn off his extra energy. He needed to go out dancing and drinking and partying. Tommy followed him around for the first few nights. All those fabulous and glamorous gay clubs in West Hollywood. But soon, Tommy’s hermit nature took charge, and he would choose to play his video games at home rather than partying with Adam. He never slept anyways, so he stayed up to wait for Adam every night. And for the first week,  Adam would come home, just happily drunk, then they would fuck until one of them pass out.  But soon after that, Adam just returned home more drunk than the night before, almost to a point that he’s totally wasted. Tommy would then try to clean him up and put him in bed all by himself. In nights like these, Tommy would just think too much. He would put Adam to bed, then continued his game afterwards. But his brain was thinking way too much things at the same time, it started to make no sense.

 

He might be the most gorgeous and adorable and awesome person in the world, but he didn’t always believe in it. Sometimes, he wondered if Adam had kissed any random boys in the clubs, took them to bathrooms and fucked them hard. He was on tour with Adam, he knew how pretty boys threw themselves at him. Then other times, he was scared that he might become too boring for Adam, and he was actually Adam back in his life.

 

They were not even official yet. None of them put a name on the thing that they were having. He didn’t know if it was lust or love that bonded them together. And after a while, them living together just stopped making sense anymore. Tommy got too sensitive, and Adam was tired of Tommy’s over-sensitivity. Tommy needed security, and Adam couldn’t give him any. 

 

So one day, he just packed his stuff and appeared at Isaac’s doorstep, looking like his heart had been ripped apart. And that was it. They didn’t even sit down and talk it through. Then it was over. 

 

There were millions of nights that Tommy blamed himself for not communicating with Adam during their relationship. Sometimes, with the help of super emo music, he could make himself cry like a baby, and that would make him feel better, while other nights, he just let his past failure with Adam played in his head again and again in his brain, and then he would tweet “sleep is for pussy”, like as if an ironic tweet would make him feel any better. 

 

So in the retrospect, he concluded that all they needed was communication. It was relationship 101, but neither of them followed the manual, they were too coward and were too scared of losing each other, and somehow, that was exactly the reason that broke them apart. How ironic. 

 

Tommy was always the slow one in the relationship, taking too much time to understand himself, to know what he truly loves. Adam was always like a thunderstorm, aggressive and intense, giving and expecting to receive all at the same time, but Tommy needed time. There was no doubt that both Tommy and Adam were hurt very badly after their unofficial break up. Adam hid in his cave and licked his wound for a while, but Tommy didn’t have time to do that, Isaac kept him occupied everyday. Both of them were confused and exhausted at the same time. Plus, they needed time to adjust to the unfamiliar quiet nights after being cheered and adored by thousands of fans every night for about 6 months. 

 

Adam started to prepare his second album while Tommy was out doing gigs with Monte from time to time. They seemed to run in a parallel universe for months. Then Adam found someone, that boy who he went Paris with. That boy was such a sunshine to Adam’s overly depressed post-tour and post break-up life. To Adam, it felt like finally, after playing this love game with Tommy for more than a year, he was finally able to settle down, to keep a part of his life stabilized. For him, he yearned for this sense of stability. It was a fucking ride ever since he auditioned for American Idol, like a roller coaster. And entertainment industry isn’t any fucking legit moral business, there were too much under currents and politics to play around, he had to be on alert 24/7 in order to remain his status in the industry. His fans, on the other hand, are fucking loyal crazy bitches, they kept him on his toes for totally different reasons, but that was kinda emotional demanding too. He couldn’t disappoint anyone, he wouldn’t allow himself to do that. Then his love life, with his oh-so-romantic love story with his not-so-straight-but-not-that-gay bass player is another whole epic level of exhaustion. He felt tired. How could he not? So it was nice to have some part of his life checked and stabilized for a change. It would bring balance to his life. So when a boy showed up with a luggage at his door step, and his so-in-love gaze, he thought to himself, “I could love him”, and so he did. He finally stopped feeling miserable after all those time. He was finally _balanced._

 

Of course, watching Adam getting attached isn’t that easy for Tommy. It hit him with full force. He finally cracked under the pressure. He couldn’t even function for a few days. Although they’ve never really spoken for a few months before Adam’s new relationship, but he always thought that they would have time, somehow someday someone would stop hiding from each other and they would finally be together again. Because they are them, they are _Adam and Tommy_ ; they are not supposed to be apart. 

 

Tommy hid himself from the world, stayed away from social media, he couldn’t bear to see Adam and his boyfriend out and about. He was bitter, and he wasn’t ready to face it yet. He started to bring random girls to home each night. With his charisma, he was always quick at picking up hot chicks from bar each night. Faces after faces, bodies after bodies. He would send them home afterwards, but he couldn’t go to sleep. On his 10th sleepless night, he decided that he needed to get over this, cos Adam’s happy now, and he needed to be okay with that. So in his naive plan of getting over Adam, he dig out all videos of GNT and started watching. He never really carefully watched them before, he always watched with the rest of glamily on the bus, they were doing tons of other things while videos of the night before was playing on the projector. Adam’s manager insisted on watching them, but he never really paid much attention, except for those miracle high notes that Adam hit, he would then clapped like he always did, cheering and screaming. 

 

So that was when his getting-over Adam plan tumbled down and burnt straight into ashes. Fuck all those zoom in lenses and steady hands, he finally saw himself during fever kisses; he saw the way he looked at Adam, and the way his body molded into Adam’s. He saw his nosedrills flared when he was near Adam; he saw the way his lips trembled before the kiss; he saw his eyes drowning in Adam; _he saw love_. He was in love with Adam back then, on the tour. 

 

He wondered if anyone else knew this, or was he the only one that had been kept from this piece of information. He always thought it was lust and closeness, and probably loneliness that bonded them. He never thought that he loved Adam, not so early anyway. He only knew he was used to his presence, used to the idea of Adam loving him, but never quite came in terms with his own feelings towards Adam. 

 

Oh, and how stupid and fucking slow he was... 

 

But everything was too late. Adam had a boyfriend, and he was fucking happy. Then he thought, probably it was all for the best, he couldn’t give whatever Adam needed. He knew that he was too sensitive for Adam. He couldn’t even stand his own shit from time to time, and why bring such damaged goods to Adam. He deserved the best guy in the world, and someone that could make him happy. 

 

So turned out, it wasn’t really a getting-over Adam plan, but rather a wrap-your-heart-nicely-and-let’s-be-friends-again plan. He approached Adam first, of course he did, cos he would rather have his heart ripped apart in pieces than to be away from Adam. The more he thought of the past, the more he fell in love and realized his love towards Adam. He finally met Adam’s boyfriend, and he was cute, and friendly, and Adam seemed to be really  happy around him. 

 

That afternoon, they stayed in to watch _The Bridesmaid_. Tommy’s laughter was distant and distracted. He could feel Adam’s stare on him from time to time. That was the first meeting they had in months. They should have so much to talk about, but somehow, they were only able to exchange a few glances, and talked about some mundane and irrelevant topics, those safe topics.... Tommy wondered if Adam had told his boyfriend anything about them. But then he thought to himself bitterly, probably there was never a ‘them’ to begin with. 

 

_“Saw BRIDESMAIDS tonight w my boyfriend and_ [ _@TommyJoeRatliff_ ](https://twitter.com/TommyJoeRatliff) _. We laughed sooo hard. it's hilarious. (and I had the best Carmel corn....yummy)”_

 

Tommy’s heart skipped a beat when he read this tweet, then he read it again and realized he made such a stupid mistake. It wasn’t ‘ _my boyfriend @TommyJoeRatliff’_ , there was an ‘ _and’_ in between. Things weren’t so simple anymore. At that moment, it felt like someone had sliced through his chest and wrenched out his heart, he felt so suffocated with pain. 

 

He wondered if he could ever be okay with this. 

 

But human always has a wonderful way of self-healing and a strong self-defense mechanism. Somehow he managed to forget the pain and tugged his feelings neatly away and be able to work with Adam again. He was in studio recording cuckoo’s guitar. It was an amazing dance song, and he was beyond surprised when Adam asked him to be the extra guitar on the soundtrack. Of course he said yes, and he had mentally prepared himself to meet Adam again, alone in a dance studio this time. They were both serious people when it came to work. So after hours of recording, when everything was finally done, Adam  asked him to stay to listen to the first completed song in the album. The song hit him hard, so hard that he broke down right in front of Adam. And all he managed to say was he’s sorry, so so sorry. 

 

Almost a year later, when the album was finally released, Adam tweeted “ _Take back: how can we reset how we fell apart? How do we get back to where we started? This was the first song written for trespassing.”_

 

In the retrospect, Tommy’s break down was probably a milestone in their relationship. It was the first time that any of them allow themselves to show the raw emotions in front of each other. And somehow, things became easier afterwards. They were finally back to their old selves; able to share a life together, just like the best friends in the world, probably even better. 

 

=================================================

**_2012-2013_ **

 

As the most important member of Adam’s glamily, Tommy shared all the ups and downs with Adam. Adam was so busy with his tour schedule and his boyfriend had his own job to take care of, they were apart more than they were together. So their relationship took its course, moving into a slow but peaceful pause. 

 

Adam and Tommy though, were spending countless time together. Tommy was back with his girlfriend though, she convinced him so. He couldn’t and wouldn’t want to spend rest of his life alone, and was getting tired of those nameless pretty faces. Plus, she’s an easy companion. It’s how modern souls work anyway, keeping each other from the loneliness of the world. He liked her, and she loved him. To be honest, he wouldn’t know if he is ever be able to love again. They always said that the scar tissue is the proof that you are healed, but the fact is, some people just never get healed, their wounds are just buried deep in them. 

 

There were moments between Adam and Tommy, of course there were. Even though their life situations don’t exactly allow that kind of chemistry to happen, but it was always there. No one seemed to be able to insulate them. But they always chose to let those moments slip away. No one dared to seize those chances. None of them would be able to survive another break up again. The stake was far too big now. It’s not just their friendship, but their lives too. The lives as they knew them. 

 

Adam and his boyfriend were still trying to make things work, while Tommy and his girlfriend seemed to experience some on and off situations. Having relationship troubles were tiring, but at least they’ve got to channel those negative energies off on stage. They went to South Africa, Japan, Australia and China together. And that was fucking amazing. Somehow, being able to spend time with each other had made their relationship turmoil so much easier to handle. 

 

Soon, they were about to embark on the international “We Are Glamiy” Tour, and Adam and his boyfriend’s relationship had come to a natural full stop. Adam kept it from everyone though. He had seen that coming for months, but he still needed time to digest this change in his life at his own pace. Tommy didn’t ask him anything. It was surprising how quiet Adam could be when he’s around Tommy, Tommy just knew everything. When Adam appeared at the airport alone, Tommy just hugged him. Long and tight, until Adam was finally relaxed against him, and embraced himself in that hug.

 

They talked a lot during this tour, more so than last time round. During GNT, everything seemed so flashy and exciting. They were on such a high every night, behaved like a bunch of teenagers on their spring break, careless and dangerous. But now, both of them had experienced whatever they ought to experience in the first time round, they are just more toned down and laid back this time. They stayed in more rather than going out. They talked more rather than partied. Every night back at their hotel, they talked about everything. Their hopes and dreams, their family, their lives and their futures. It was weird how both of their futures always have a spot carved out for each other, yet they never really cared to put a name or label on their future relationships. 

 

When they were with rest of glamily, Tommy could always feel Adam’s gaze on him, as if he was a walking piece of joke that Adam always found it so amusing. All those little gestures or expressions could always send Adam into a laughing fit. Adam was always the one that laughed the hardest at his jokes, and he was definitely always the one making Adam laugh the loudest. Adam’s eyes had become ever so gentle and tender with him. It’s like Tommy is such a special person in his life and all he wanted to do was just to spoil him for the rest of his life.  He felt like falling in those nights, nights when Adam showered him with rose petals. He might just fall for Adam, all over again. 

 

On those less crazy nights, Adam still looked at him like he was some sort of miracle that just dropped from the sky. He was so supportive of Tommy, mostly in an obvious way, pushing him into spotlight night after night. Also there were other times, when he just showed his support in a more subtle and matter-of-fact way; like in Shanghai, by just simply walking out of airport with him and brought him into his own car, to just set the record straight for those extreme fans. 

 

Everything was so simple and easy, like everything was just the way it should be. They never talked about them, though. From time to time, they both brought fans back to their rooms to burn off some steam. They were rock stars after all. And they both knew, all those hook-ups meant nothing. Everyone behaves the same when loneliness takes over. 

 

When WAG ended with soaring high notes and fucking awesome guitar, Tommy allowed emotion to swoop him over. He hated to say goodbye, and if last tour was any indication of this one, devastation would soon find its way to join him. They said their goodbyes at the airport, and as always, he took departure the hardest, isolated himself from the world. 

 

Adam’s break up news send most of the fans to tears. While Adam was scrolling his feed of all those adoring fans wishing him all the best in the future, he started to wonder if he could ever find any love in the future. If he could ever find another person who could be understanding about his busy schedule, and who could be able to tolerate months of separation. He then thought of Tommy, the wonderful amazing weird and honest creature in his life. He thought of their break up back then, and whether it is worth the risk of breaking what they already had. If they remain as what it is now, he could at least be sure that it would last a lifetime. Nothing is ever strong enough to break them apart, other than themselves...

 

=================================================

**_Back To Now 23rd May 2013_ **

 

“I’m leaving for Vienna tomorrow.” Adam said, still clenching that cup of whisky. “ There will be many hot guys at Life Ball.” 

 

Tommy wanted to snort, he’s not sure if he felt angry or jealous or desperate now. “ Do you want to be with them?” Tommy asked, keeping his emotions to himself.

 

“Do you want me to want them?” Adam looked back at his face, eyes tired, there was a silent plea in his tone.

 

Tommy was silent. He didn’t dodge Adam’s eyes this time. Staring right back at the gaze. His eyes turning soft.

 

“I don’t know. Honestly, like... I really don’t fucking know. We have everything to lose, Adam. Every fucking good thing.” He paused, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Do you want that?” He looked away, right at the moment his tear started to fall.

 

Adam stood up, walked over the couch Tommy was sitting on. Fingers found Tommy’s chin, and tilted his head up to face him. Adam stared at those crystal clear brown eyes, his lashes are wet from tears. And he just couldn’t help himself but lowered his lips on his eyes, kissing his tired eyes. 

 

“We are really fucked up.” Tommy choked.

 

“Yes, we are...” Adam whispered against his cheeks. If there were any time machine, he wouldn’t hesitate a second but bring them back to the beginning of 2011, where everything went wrong in their lives, and both of them were too coward to bring it back on the right track. 

 

“Sorry I was such an inconsiderate ass hole back then. I didn’t understand you enough... I didn’t know how... Didn’t know how to love you...” Adam’s voice was breaking a little. “ I always thought love is about give and take...”

 

When Adam didn’t continue, Tommy looked up to him, all confused, “It isn’t?”

 

“No, you make me realized that love is also about leaving blanks, giving space, _making compromises._ I always want answers in life, that’s why I seems to be so anxious all the time. Wanting to know where I am heading, and where to change course of direction, what is the direction of my next album. I’m always asking questions, and finding answers...” Adam breathed in hard. Tommy hugged his stomach and waited for him to continue. “And I expected love to be the same. I always wanted to know where we are heading, and if you love me enough. and why were you not responding to my love. I guess I always regard love as a battle; I was too determined to win, too calculative... Then from the past 2.5 years of not being with you, I realized I was lost the moment I gave up on us.”

 

Tommy pulled Adam down for a kiss. It was frantic and desperate as they were trying to lick off each others’ tears from the face, as if they were granted a chance for insanity but it could be taken away from them any moment. Adam moved lower to his neck, licking and biting. Tommy panted hard and arched his back. It felt so good. Just like the old times. And they fit into each other so so easily. 

 

Tommy gasped when Adam whispered “Would you take the bet with me?” 

 

He didn’t give a chance for Tommy to answer, as if too scared to let it happen. He kissed him thoroughly, all tongue and teeth. 

 

Tommy moaned into his mouth, letting out a strangled sound. Adam lifted his head, staring down at Tommy, “I am ALL IN.”  Then he plunged into Tommy’s neck, sucking an obvious mark there. Tommy’s brain short circuited for a second before coming back online. Then all those raw feelings, all those sleepless nights and all those silent cries. He swallowed hard.

 

“With you,” Tommy was trying to catch his breath, “it’s always ALL IN.” 

 

He could feel Adam’s smile against his neck. They then made out like teenagers. Feeling all giddy and satisfied. 

 

“I need to start things off the correct way this time. I’m gonna take you out on dates, give you flowers and shower you with sweet nothings. You need to get ready for that.” Adam said while tingling Tommy’s ear, making his ear rings jingle. And all Tommy could say is, “you are _still_ such a dork.”

 

“We are different now. We know each other more. And having failed the first time, we both know how to love better. Don’t we?” Adan lifted up his head to look at Tommy, he sounded so sincere that it hurts.

 

“Just, just... Don’t let me fuck us up again... Talk to me... About anything and everything. We will solve every fucking little thing together. I know happiness need to be earned, so, make me earn them.” Tommy was never so clear of his future before, and future seems so near right now. 

 

“Come to Vienna with me?” Adam asked.

 

“No,” Tommy’s answer was short and determined, and that shocked Adam. 

 

Tommy continued saying, “I need to take care of things here. I want us to start on a clean slate, and there are things I need to settle before moving on with you.” 

 

Adam looked at Tommy, then nodded.

 

“I want the universe has positive energy when we start, and I want everyone we know to congratulate us from their bottom of their hearts.” Tommy sounded more determined than ever. “So that’s why I have to stay, to erase negative things from my life so I can finally be ready for all the positive things to come.”

 

“Since when you believe in energy?” Adam was smiling really big, like an idiot.

 

“Since my kick ass future boyfriend can’t stop preaching about it.” Tommy said, beaming.

 

The next day, Adam left for Vienna to kick some international ass, and Tommy met up with his ex-girlfriend. They’ve been on this on-and-off relationships for months now. She’s a very temperamental person, but since she’s so much younger than him, and the fact that Tommy couldn’t always give his heart to her 100% all the time, he felt indebted to her somehow. So as long as it wasn’t too unreasonable, he always put up with her temper. But today, it should be the day to have a clean break. 

 

To the person he used to love but couldn’t continue loving her anymore, he could only tell every bit of the truth to her. Of course she felt hurt, but she remained composed at the same time. 

 

“Of course I knew I am not the love of your life, I always do, even back in the times when we were at GNT. And sometimes the temper I threw, I just wanted to be closer to you. Like in this way, I can at least bring you to respond to me.” She paused for a while, staring outside of the window. 

 

“Tommy, I hated you once, for making me love you, but I couldn’t give you up. That’s why I have to crawl back to you again and again. It makes me loathe myself!” Her breath was catching.

 

“But why? Why do you have to take me back all the time? I was so unreasonable sometimes I can’t even stand it. To me, being with you is like taking opium. I know it’s not good for either of us, but I kept on wanting more. I always have hope after I screw us up, cos I knew you would forgive me if I beg you to stay. But sometimes, I hate you for not shutting me off right in front of my face. For not slapping me hard enough to make me walk away for good.” She is a bit worked up now. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“I’m getting tired, Tommy. And honestly, I don’t want to waste all my good years on you. I knew how you always felt about him. I knew it back in GNT, but I guess I was selfish then, trying to keep you all to myself. I don’t regret it though. It was the best time of my life. But now, thanks for telling me the truth. Thanks shutting us down completely Thanks for considering my feelings of letting me know first before going back to him.” She is composed again. She suddenly seemed different, like she became more mature and confident in the matter of seconds. 

 

Tommy wanted to say something, but couldn’t bring himself to talk. He felt so... so conflicted. She’s never told him about how she really felt before. He would have let her go sooner if he had knew.

 

“Still friends?” Tommy smiled weakly, “I may need a girl bestie after all, especially now I am completely gay.”

 

“See? That’s why I hate you! Stop making me feel better! You’ve already broken my heart and there’s nothing you can do about it. I can’t bring myself close to you. I would hurt myself again. So no, no bestie shit!” She shouted a bit, like she always does when she’s throwing her temper. 

 

Tommy backed off immediately. 

 

“But you could follow me on instagram though.” She smirked.

 

And Tommy smiled wide, remembering the defiant young lady he fell in love with back then. “Kk, I will follow you right now.” Tommy smirked back, took out his phone and quickly opened his app. 

 

This felt good, just like before, before they started dating. 

 

“Be happy k? cos I won’t be here waiting for your sorry ass when you screw up with him again! Bye Tbone.” She said before leaving the cafe, head held high.

 

Tommy sit there for a while, watching people past by. He opened his IG, and unfollowed his old hook ups. A clean slate.

 

Twitter exploded with Adam’s kick ass Ali Baba performance. And as Adam’s number one fan boy, he joined their collective flailing.

 

=================================================

 

**_26th May 2013_ **

 

He waited for Adam at his apartment when he returned from Vienna. He wanted to make this special so he cooked them a candle light dinner. He took off all his make up and clothes and just waited at the dinning table. He felt so jittery with excitement that he can’t stop fidgeting. 

 

The light was dimmed when Adam walked in. Somehow, Adam knew he would be here. 

 

“It’s all being taken care of. Mr. Adam Lambert, aka, the boyfriend of Tommy Joe Ratliff.” Tommy smiled brightly the moment he saw Adam. 

 

Adam let his eyes adjusted to the dim light inside the room, and then realized there was his gorgeous man, naked, behind that dining table and the candle light. He wanted to jump on him right that fucking second.

 

“Wait up!!!” Tommy shouted and effectively stopped Adam from all actions. “You were the one said we should start things in the right order, so flowers, sweet talks, and then dinner, you have to follow the rule!”

 

Adam pouted, and then he disappeared back to the door. When he was back, he’s holding a whole fucking big ass bouquet of roses, and there were fucking leaves in it. 

 

”I think you wouldn’t like those girly roses, so I added some tropical palm tree leaves to macho it up, and the wrapper is a John Wayne movie poster. You like it?” Adam was clearly very proud of himself right now.

 

“Hahahaha! Those look horrible!!! And you just destroyed a perfectly good poster!!! You are such a dork!!!” Tommy screamed like a little girl. 

 

“Okay, liked it or not, mission 1, ticked. Now let me sweet-talk to you gorgeous.” Adam walked close to the dinning table and sit down. 

 

“You didn’t wear make up today, did you sleepover here last night and just woke up?” Adam’s voice was all soft and concerned.

“No, of course not! Master Tommy Joe sleeps with make-up. I took my make up off specially for you.” Tommy said, blushed a little. “I don’t want anything in between us, no make ups to hide behind, and no clothes, too.” Tommy was almost whispering towards the end. He doesn’t get why he is so fucking shy around Adam. Anybody else he could shove his dick right in front their faces and it’s not a problem.

 

Then Adam was gone, and when he returned, he was stripped naked as well. make ups all gone. Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off his dick while he walked towards the dining table. He wanted to say fuck dinner and land right on his fucking dick, but he really sincerely wanted them to start off right this time. So he hold back his desire. And bat his lashes towards Adam.

 

They chatted about all the pleasant things that happened lately. Tommy asked Adam how was it like to be Ali Baba, and how hot was those forty thieves. 

 

“Did you see my video? I didn’t even look at them! I am an attached man.” He beamed, all proud of himself. 

 

Tommy couldn’t help but to giggle. He probably had smiled too much that his face hurt.

 

When finally dinner was done, and both of them were at the right amount of tipsy. Tommy smirked at Adam and Adam smirked back.

 

“So are we good now? I sweet talked you, flowered you, and dined you, can we move onto the next stage now?” Adam was squirming right now. “I don’t like how those leather felt against my naked ass.”

 

Tommy couldn’t help himself with a laugh, and then he stood up, walked slowly towards Adam, dangerous and seductive.

 

“Bet you will like it when I sit on your cock right now. Do you think that leather will still bother you?” Tommy lowered his voice. 

 

Adam let out a strangled noise, his eyes were dark instantaneously. 

 

“Yes, I’ve prepped myself earlier and now I’m probably leaking with lube.” 

 

And that takes every ounce of Adam’s self-control to stop Tommy from straddling him right the fuck now. Tommy looked appalled; and suddenly too aware of himself being naked. 

 

“No, we are gonna start our relationship off in a right way, the old traditional way, fucking missionary in our own bed, like all those old couples do.” Adam’s voice is determined, and so much turned on.

 

“And I am gonna carry you.” Then Tommy was swept off his feet into Adam’s arms before he could see it coming.

 

Right at the bedroom door, Adam stopped and shouted, “Open sesame!” And both of them burst out into laughter.

 

Adam took his time savor every inch of Tommy’s skin, worshipping him. He was so focused on licking and kissing Tommy that it seemed like he was trying to remember every detail of Tommy’s body. The sex was the right amount of sweetness and roughness. And none of them had felt this satisfied for a long long time.

 

Afterwards, Adam brought a bottle of champagne to the bath tub.

 

“Cheers to our next 60 years together.” Adam toasted. 

 

“Cheers to our next 60 years and 1 day together.” Tommy followed, Adam blinked at him. Confused. 

 

“ I assume that we will only be apart when one of us die, and if you were to die 60 years later, I wouldn’t live for any longer on earth. I would bury you first and then take my life beside your grave the next day.” Tommy added, “But I want to be the second one to die, cos I don’t want you to go through the  pain of losing me again.”

 

Adam couldn’t wait for Tommy to finish his sentence to kiss him softly on the lips. 

 

So sixty more years to come. :)

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
